housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Fido Byron
'''Fido is a supporting character in Housepets! ''He first appeared in Fido's Return off-screen in the strip ''Our Sacred Duty ''and made his physical debut in Mmm Foot Flavored Speech . He is considered the popular dog. All the male-dogs wanna be like him, all the female-dogs are crazy for him, and all the humans think of him as a decent and honest person. He is an Officer in the K-9 Unit. In addition, Fido is secretly engaged in a passionate love affair with a cat named Sabrina, thereby breaking a major Good Ol' Dog's Club taboo against all "cat-lovers". Official Site Biography ''Fido is the pet community’s leader, working hard every day to help the pets in need, promote adoptions, and keep the peace between cat and dog. On top of that, he was hired on by the local police department for their K-9 program, participates in a number of track and field tournaments, and teaches pups to read in his spare time. Isn’t he just disgusting? Not all is liver and potpourri, as Fido has found himself, through a series of poor choices as a pup, in the arms of a cat. Sabrina is Fido’s secret girlfriend, and despite Fido’s strongest attempts to keep everything hush-hush, Sabrina has needs to fulfill. Such as having Fido take care of every little forest critter she was told to get rid of. Fido helps out of the goodness of his heart, but probably also out of the goodness of something else. A recent case he’s deigned to take care of is a mouse named Spo, who Fido has grown rather attached to. General Information Fido generally is a very decent, humble, and honest dog. He claims his many social activities are just him following the role that all dogs should, and does his best to help anyone. However, he has issues trying to hide his secret affair with Sabrina the cat, a relationship that fInally burst into the open when Fido publicly and passionately declared his love for her to prevent her marrying Prince Jata in the arc "Jungle Fever". Fido first appeared early in Housepets!, having returned from "the Academy". He has since appeared many times, usually with other members of the K-9 Unit(his police unit). During his first appearance his romantic relationship with the cat Sabrina D'Angelo was revealed, and has since been brought up on many occasions. Not long after being introduced he started taking care of a sickly mouse named Spo, who has since stuck around on his head. While not as main as other characters, he has been given the spotlight an a few arcs, such as The Case of the Aztec Gold & Jungle Fever . Relationships Sabrina Sabrina is Fido's secret cat girlfriend, making them currently the only known romantic cat/dog relationship within the webcomic. They are very much committed to each other, though things got a little complicated during Jungle Fever, as their relationship was tested when Sabrina's old friend Jata came to Babylon Gardens in an attempt to marry her. Fido is very nervous and tried to keep their relationship a secret for quite some time, but Sabrina on the other hand doesn't seem to care too much as she still loves to see him no matter the circumstance. Ever since their love became open knowledge, Fido has become more relaxed about it, knowing it wasn't a burden he had to hide from his friends and fellow dogs anymore. Sergeant Ralph, Fido's supervisor in the K9PD, further reassured him that his courtship of Sabrina is none of the department's business and will not affect his career. Bino Being brothers you'd think they would have a good relationship right? Wrong. While Fido tries to be friendly towards Bino, Bino is very dismissive and jealous of his brother. Bino often tries to make people think that Fido is a "glory-sponge", but in reality he does it because he believes people don't notice him when Fido is around. He often refers to Fido as "Lord Byron" sarcastically. The two became basically estranged after Fido's love for Sabrina was revealed. Bino had his brother denounced as a "cat-lover" and formally expelled from the Good Ol' Dog's Club, a club they founded together. Joey While not much of their relationship is shown, they do seem to hold an "Older-bro & Younger-bro" relationship. It is implied that Joey looks up to Fido, and perhaps wants to make him proud despite being regarded as weird by many. They have not been depicted together in many years. It is likely that unlike Bino, Joey accepts Fido's relationship with Sabrina as he is also in a relationship with Squeak, who is from a separate species, not to mention Fido already having Spo as a companion at the same time. Fox Fox and Fido have been friends since they where young, and held a strong friendship. Fido even claimed Fox to be his best friend during A Sinister Shadow. However, after Fido publicly declares his love affair with Sabrina in Jungle Fever and thereby alienates Bino and the "anti-cat-lovers" running the Good Ol' Dog's Club, he and Fox become estranged. When Bino and the Club leaders vote to expel Fido as a "cat-lover", Fox fails to stand up for him but votes an abstention instead of "yay" or "nay". Since then, they have scrupulously avoided each other, although Fox has expressed some confusion and regret about his decision. For his part, Fido has never stated his reaction to Fox's less-than-devoted loyalty. In I Need A Vacation, Fox tells King that he's long wanted to join the K9 force but "since Fido was ousted from the Good Ol' Dog's Club, I've wanted an excuse to be somewhere else." (e.I. to avoid running into Fido). That said, Fox did join K9 Force shortly after his admission of hiding from Fido, making inevitable the prospect these former friends will meet. Fox and Fido's current stand with one another are likely mutual, as every time they're seen with one another they show no signs of uncomfort. Peanut Fido is generally nice to Peanut, and Peanut respects him in return. Fido even re-instated Peanut into the "Good Ol' Dogs' Club" after he was dismissed due being a cat-lover (though it's possible that he was blackmailed). Not much of their relationship has been shown since then, except they seemed to have hung out when both of their girlfriends went to Australia during Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. Spo Spo is one of Fido's real friends. Fido took him in after Sabrina begged him to rescue him, and has been living with Fido ever since. He often rides on Fido's head and accompanies him when he's on duty as a police officer. Spo often rants to Fido about mundane things, and he can be bothersome at times, but he has sometimes given him valuable advice during difficult situations. Trivia *Fido is another character from Rick Griffin's old "Bino" comic, along with Bino and Joey. *Fido was not featured in the comic for nearly four years (3 years and 10 months) in-between the strips My Baby She Wrote Me a Letter in 2015 and Party Goers in 2018, making him the main character who has gone the longest without an appearance (discounting his appearance in 12 Days of Housepets!.) Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Cat-Lovers Category:Dimension Prime Category:Police Category:Officers Category:K-9 Officers Category:K-9 Unit